Jon Arbuckle
Jon Arbuckle (born as Jonathan Quentin Arbuckle; July 28, 1950) is one of the two tritagonists in the Garfield franchise, alongside Nermal. He is presented in all branches of the Garfield franchise except a few video games. He is the tritagonist in the comic strip and is rarely absent. He and Garfield provide most of the dialogue on a regular basis, though he is the only one whose dialogue is in speech bubbles. He has a very large family, especially consisting of uncles and aunts. Jim Davis based much of himself onto Jon Arbuckle, such as that Jon has the same birthday as Jim Davis. In the live-action films, Jon is the deuteragonist in the first film and the tritagonist in the second film. In the television series, he is one of the two tritagonists, alongside Nermal. Personality A nerdy and clumsy man, Jon is the owner of Garfield and Odie. He has been portrayed as being extremely pathetic in the world of dating and coolness, constantly striking out when trying to get dates with women. This has been partly due to his ridiculous pick-up lines (said to a woman in the grocery store: "You must '''be today's special, 'cause you're making me '''hungry!" This explained the genosha salami in his ear.) and loud flashy outfits. Jon is the primary fodder and conversation partner to Garfield and is often the victim of his jokes. In Garfield and Friends, he was frequently portrayed as being incredibly gullible when faced with unscrupulous salesmen and extraordinarily dumb in general. Jon Arbuckle is a guy. He is similar to Garfield, they are both hungry and loyal. Sometimes he is lazy and self-centered just like Garfield. Jon teased his brother when he simply called the name his brother hates as "Doc Boy". He was (possibly still is, due to it never being contradicted) a cartoonist, but this reference has not been seen, since the early days of the comic strip. Whatever his occupation is, Jon still manages to make enough money to keep Garfield in lasagna—no easy feat. Often, Jon, as well as Garfield, gets bored, and comes up with "fun" ways to cure boredom, as he was speaking (such as buying new socks, clipping his toenails, or playing "Guess the Burp" with Garfield). He first appeared on June 19, 1978 in the first ever Garfield comic strip. His birthday has been revealed to be July 28 (which is the same as that of Jim Davis). On December 23, 1980, Jon tells Garfield that he is 30 years old (he makes a joke about only being 29, because he was sick a year). This would make Jon's birth date July 28, 1950, and his current age is 68 years old. Jon can be mean and he always forces Garfield to go on a diet. Jon cares about Garfield. Trivia *Jon had a cousin named Leonard who claimed to be kidnapped by aliens. Jon says "The aliens, of course, denied everything." to which Garfield replies, "Okay, now I'm frightened. Are you frightened?" *Jon Arbuckle is similar as Garfield. Both are hungry and lazy. Sometimes, he is lazy and self-centered. *Jon Arbuckle is based on Jim Davis the man who created Garfield. *Jon also had a dog as a child named "Scraps" who chased a stick into a thresher. Garfield says that he lived up to his name. *Other known relatives include: **Great-uncle Norbert, a color-blind electrician (who had trouble with red and black wires and an interesting hairstyle). **Great-uncle Floyd, who drove a dynamite truck that was apparently blown up. **Uncle Buford, a lifelong bachelor due to the fact that he had three arms. **Uncle Enos, the state champion apple corer. Garfield remarks that he has six fingers, probably from an apple core. **Uncle Ed, a very gluttonous and rude uncle who had a bigger appetite than Garfield and was the main antagonist of the Garfield and Friends episode The Thing That Stayed Forever. **Aunt Edna, who is the strict wife of Uncle Ed. Edna felt sympathy for Jon being treated miserably by Uncle Ed and took him away at the end of The Thing That Stayed Forever. **Shannon, Jon's teenage niece who speak's "valley". **Kenny, another one of Jon´s nieces, who had a facelift. *Other relatives that little is known about include cousins Oscar, Zoroaster, Phadrig, Isaac, Norman, Henry, Emmanuel, Ambrose, Denny, and great-great-aunts Veronica and Relda, and aunts Sabrina and Daphne. *The most common meal that Jon is seen eating is mashed potatoes, peas, and meatloaf. Garfield almost always steals it from him because he seems to enjoy it more or as much as cat food, which is usually the only thing Jon feeds him. *He was played by Philip Mitchell, Thom Huge, and Breckin Meyer (in the live action films). He is currently voiced by Wally Wingert. *There is an ongoing comic strip beginning in 2008 entitled "Garfield Minus Garfield" in which Jon is the main character featured and most of the other characters have been removed. In the strip Garfield is depicted as Jon's imaginary friend who only he can see. A running gag has Jon appearing to be talking to himself or having sudden mood swings making him appear insane, or sometimes depressed and seemingly suicidal. Jim Davis is a fan of the strip and sometimes contributes to the site. *In "Here Comes Garfield" Jon was played by the late Sandy Kenyon. *Jim Carrey, Ben Stiller, Adam Sandler, Jason Lee, Johnny Depp, Seann William Scott and the late Robin Williams were considered for the role of Jon for the 2004 live-action Garfield film. In other media *Jon was voiced by Sandy Kenyon in the first animated television special (Here Comes Garfield), and by Thom Huge in all later specials and in Garfield and Friends. Breckin Meyer portrayed Jon in the live-action films. In Garfield Gets Real, Garfield's Fun Fest and Garfield's Pet Force he was voiced by Wally Wingert. Wally also provides Jon's voice for The Garfield Show. *In both live-action films, Jon has a powerful right hook which he uses to knock out the main antagonist. *In an episode of Futurama, the forehead of a giant "Jon" balloon from the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade becomes a hot air balloon to raise Fry, Leela, and Bender to the surface world. *''Arbuckle: Garfield through Jon's eyes'' is a daily webcomic in which fans send a redrawing of a Garfield strip with Garfield's thought bubbles removed. *Similarly, Garfield Minus Garfield removes all the other characters completely and simply features Jon talking to himself. Fans connected with Jon's "loneliness and desperation" and found his "crazy antics" humorous; Jim Davis himself called Walsh's strips an "inspired thing to do" and said that "some of the strips work better than the originals". *''An Arbuckle Thanksgiving'' and An Arbuckle Christmas have taken the two holiday video specials and digitally removed Garfield and Odie, leaving Jon as the lead. *Ironically, Breckin Meyer is allergic to cats, that was just a rumor. But he would take allergy shots to be around cats. Gallery Jon.jpg|Breckin Meyer as live action Jon Arbuckle Jon Arbuckle Punching happy chapman.jpg|"This is for stealing my dog, and my cat!" Jon punches Happy Chapman for stealing his pets. Jon & Liz reuniting with Garfield & Odie.jpg|Jon and Liz reunite with Garfield and Odie Jon Arbuckle and Liz Wilson's kiss.jpg|Jon and Liz kiss File:Jon-arbuckle-garfield-and-friends-7.17.jpg|Jon Arbuckle in Garfield and Friends Jon Arbuckle in Garfield Gets Real.jpg|Jon Arbuckle in Garfield Gets Real Jon Arbuckle in Garfield's Fun Fest.jpg|Jon Arbuckle in Garfield's Fun Fest Jon Arbuckle in Garfield's Pet Force.jpg|Jon Arbuckle in Garfield's Pet Force Emperor Jon.jpg|Jon As Emperor Jon Jon_arbuckle.png Category:In Love Category:Weaklings Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Incompetent Category:Animal Kindness Category:Cowards Category:Neutral Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Mentor Category:Leaders Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Selfless Category:Book Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Egomaniacs Category:Paranoid Category:Businessmen Category:Genius Category:Poor Category:Famous Category:Honest Category:Nurturer Category:Comic Relief Category:Fighter Category:Unwanted Category:Non-Action Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Scapegoat Category:Dimwits Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Titular Category:MAD Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Internet Heroes